headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Fortress of Solitude
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = Fort Superman Action Comics 241, "The Super-Key to Fort Superman". | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = North Pole | residents = Superman Kelex Krypto Superman robot | poi = | 1st = ''Action Comics'' #241 }} The Fortress of Solitude is a fictional stronghold featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It is associated with the Superman line of titles and was introduced in the first story in ''Action Comics'' #241 in June, 1958 called "The Super-Key to Fort Superman". The Fortress of Solitude has appeared in nearly all Superman related media to date. The original fortress, called Fort Superman, was a heavily fortified steel structure built inside of a snow-capped butte in the North Pole. The 1978 film Superman: The Movie crafted the exterior and interior design of the Fortress to resemble a maze of interconnecting transparent crystals. This look has become the static norm for all versions of the fortress moving forward. Most iterations of the Fortress of Solitude place its location in the North Pole. In company-wide continuity reboot known as Crisis on Infinite Earths, the Fortress was retroactively relocated to the South Pole. In the soft reboot of Superman's continuity following the Superman: Birthright maxi-series, the crystalline mineral used to construct the fortress was identified as Sunstone, which was also used in the construction of Kryptonian vessels and artifacts. Items of interest that can be found in the Fortress of Solitude include a giant statue of Superman's parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, a trophy room showcasing souvenirs from Superman's many adventures, as well as things that he has brought back from alien worlds. The shrunken bottled city of Kandor is kept within its own protecting chamber in the fortress. Superman maintains a projection device, which can open and close the dimensional aperture between the real world and the interdimensional Phantom Zone. Superman also maintains a supply of robots, all fashioned in his image, that he occasionally makes use of whenever he requires a decoy, or if he cannot satisfy an objective on his own. Appearances This section lists all appearances made by the Fortress of Solitude that can currently be found on . Further appearances will be added upon creation of appropriate pages. Pre-Crisis * Action Comics 402 * Action Comics 241 * Action Comics 279 * Action Comics 309 * Krypton Chronicles 1 * Superman 140 * Superman 365 * Superman 391 * Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen 53 * World's Finest Comics 251 Post-Crisis Post-Birthright * Superman/Batman 9 New 52 Superman film series * Superman: The Movie * Superman II DC Animated Universe DC Extended Universe * Man of Steel Smallville * Smallville: Upgrade Supergirl * Supergirl: Solitude * Supergirl: Myriad Notes * The name, "Fortress of Solitude", is actually taken from the continuity of pulp-era adventure hero, Doc Savage, who served as a bit of inspiration for the character of Superman. Doc Savage maintained his own Fortress of Solitude in South America. * In Post-Crisis continuity, the Fortress of Solitude was constructed by a Kryptonian artifact called the Eradicator. Its original purpose was to serve as the first stage of a terraforming effort to transform Earth into an environment more akin to that of Krypton. See also References Category:Superman II/Locations